The Ashenspire Tribe
The Ashenspire Tribe is a small tribe of ogres situated somewhere in Mossflower's misterious mountains. The tribe was enslaved around the War against the Draenei's time by a warlock called Kazgrenrim on Draenor. The tribe found its independence when the Horde fell in the Second War, shortly after Kazgrenrim's death at the hands of the Alliance. Mordek the Decapitator fought his way to the rulership, and eventually rallied the remaining ogres in a secluded place after years of war. Following Mordek's sudden disappearance, Dek'Thrash, Mordek's right hand, used his cunning to regain the trust of the leaderless ogres, ultimately being named the head of the tribe. Known Members * Kazgrenrim - Warlock of an orcish tribe, answered for the group of ogres while in its testing periods; Chief Tester. Dead. * Grubchok the Spinecracker - Current secondary leader of the tribe. Strongest warrior of the tribe. * Mordek the Decapitator - Leader of the Ashenspire since the Second War until the tribe's migration to Mossflower; Kazgrenrim's main puppet until Second War's end. His location is unknown and he's presumed to be dead. * Dek'Thrash - Self-proclaimed leader of the tribe after Mordek left under the pretense of a "rejuvenating pause". * Karek - The first Bone crusher from the Ashenspire Tribe. * Grega - Notable female barbarian ogre. * Gen'Grek - Notable two-headed ogre magi; helped greatly in the tribe's settling in Mossflower. * Kur'Gek - Notable two-headed ogre and eventual guard enforcer. * Drul'Marg - Two-headed ogre mage, veteran of the Second War. Not a native Ashenspire. History The Founding The tribe started out as a group of ogres, situated somewhere in Blades Edge Mountains, without any leader or trace of organization. Shortly after the group made its presence felt, it was enslaved by a random Gronn which ruled over them for years. Their demi-god gronn rallied them in the deep mountains, where they founded a mound. The orcs knew that place as 'Ashenspire Peak', and because the ogres of the Ashenspire Peak never chose a name for their group, they were nicknamed as well as the Ashenspire Band. The gronn taught his group plenty things about organization, hunting, defense, and also supported their hatred toward orcs. He was usually seen with his bands of ogres, hunting and conquering other spots for them. Unfortunately, some orcish warlocks advanced within Blades Edge Mountains, and the gronn eventually encountered them. He attempted to push them back, as the warlocks proved very hostile toward his ogres. The gronn was quickly slained, and the Ashenspire ogres were quickly ambushed by the warlocks' demonic minions. Kazgrenrim, the chief warlock of that scouting group, made his way toward the Ashenspire Mound, and took every ogre with him. Many attempted to resist, though they were easily silenced through telepathy or other psychical ways by Kazgrenrim himself. The Enslavement The ogres were unfortunately bound by Kazgrenrim, and worked, lived and fought as his puppets. The Ashenspire ogres suffered an unbearable period where the warlocks tried plenty, uncertain things on them. Many fell ill, others died, other became over-powered and died as well. Their number decreased with each passing day, and unfortunately, no one could do anything to save them, as they were psychically bound by them. The wars against the Draenei brought nothing but more deaths for the Ashenspire ogres. The tribe lost all its faith, and the ogres started to die due to the psychical pressure the bond brought. When the First War arose, the ogres were rallied through the Dark Portal, forced to help the race they hated the most. The First War proved to be the most unpleasant event for the Ashenspire ogres. When the war ended, the Ashenspire ogres found themselves few at number, and they were eventually allowed to retreat for a while, to keep procreating and offer much brutes to fight for them. In that time, Mordek the Decapitator has been born, trained by the orcs and ogres in the arts of war. The Two-Headed Ogres The Ashenspire ogres became unemployed until the early stages of the Second War. The newly born ogres attended to bounding rituals, while the old ones attended to the other tests, suffering the theories' failures. In that time, there were many unemployed ogres that eventually lost the majority of their tribes, eventually seeking freedom. Unfortunately for them, Kazgrenrim's warlocks got advance over them, and eventually merged them with the remaining Ashenspire ogres. When Gul'dan was ready to try his newly stolen on the ogres, Kazgrenrim sent a few unhealthy ogres to be his unwilling testing subjects. When he created the two-headed ogres, Kazgrenrim used his influence over them and brought the Ashenspire in the middle of the conflict. He used these newly created puppets to earn his rank amongst the warlocks. When the Horde's main presence in Azeroth disappeared, Kazgrenrim fell ill and was quickly killed by the Alliance. In that time, Mordek the Decapitator won his title of ruler. Freedom The Ashenspire, alongside other unemployed tribes, fled from the battlefield after the Horde fell. The main dilemma of the Ashenspire ogres was the lack of shelter. In the early stages of their freedom, they spent an amount of time raising the ogres that lacked guidance and power, eventually merging them with the Ashenspire. The tribe was moving quite slowly, as they didn't consider any threat around them. They settled themselves in different caves, but they were either pushed out of it by its already-existing inhabitants, or the conditions weren't favorable at all. After a period of continous migrating, they reached the edges of Seradane, where they founded for themselves a small outpost, just outside a proper mound. Unfortunately, they were pushed by the mountain's hostile inhabitants, and the ogres migrated once again. The Exodus' End The Exodus of the Ashenspire ogres was quite a long one. They started from their southwestern cave in Western Plaguelands' secluded mountains until they reached Seradane's eastern mountains. They kept migrating since then, as they couldn't find a proper place for themselves; a place where they will be the one to push. The thought of becoming unemployed scarred Mordek's mind, discouraging him sometimes. The Ashenspires eventually reached Mossflower's plains, quite peaceful and with a silent atmosphere. They found out about the trollish and dwarven presence within Mossflower, and they slowly retreated in its mountains. They scoured the mountains until they found a perfect mound for themselves. Their new home became Mossflower's mountains, an edgy place where no one really dared to come. They founded their home in the most shady and secluded part of the mountain where they isolated themselves as well. Current Time The Ashenspires' number increased while in their isolation, as there were many scattered ogres around Mossflower's mountains that were later united by Mordek. Following an unpleasant earthquake in Mossflower, the ogres' mound became quite damaged, thus Mordek rallied his ogres out of the mound. While a few ogres are working nowadays in restoring their mound, the Ashenspire ogres founded a village outside the mound which presumably serves as their capital. Shortly after they made their presence felt, the Mossflower's inhabitants recognized the Ashenspires as a tribe. Still damaged, Mordek managed to teach Dek'Thrash a few basics about melee fighting and rulership. He eventually retreated for a while to rethink everything he needs to, as well as healing his wounds; he's noted as "missing", and it is presumed many Ashenspire members started to despise him for leaving them. Dek'Thrash reorganized the masses of ogres after Mordek left them in chaos, and he eventually became the self-proclaimed (yet, recognized by the ogres) leader of the tribe. Notes *Before the end of the Second War, Kazgrenrim lost his psychical bound over the ogres because he became old and the Ashenspire ogres' number increased considerably. When Mordek became the tribe leader, Kazgrenrim used his powers to enslave Mordek only, eventually possessing him or using him as a tool to maintain the bound between him and the ogres. ((this is still going to be active, hopefully. just when the pandaria hype dies down.)) Category:Ogre Category:Ogre magi Category:Tribe Category:Mossflower Category:Independent Category:Hostile Category:The Ashenspire Tribe Category:Guild